For a GNSS (e.g. GPS) receiver, sensitivity is a major performance criterion. TTFF (Time to First Fix) is a representative standard for receiver sensitivity. To speed up TTFF, a technique called AGPS (Assisted Global Positioning System) is developed to promote TTFF performance. In an AGPS system, an assistant information is provided to a remote receiver so that the receiver can fix positions of satellites in a shortened period of time. An important portion of the assistant information is satellite navigation message, such as ephemeris, or satellite trajectory prediction data. The orbit determination technology and satellite trajectory prediction can be implemented by using a plenty of ranging observations from reference ground network stations, which can be simply referred to as ground observations. Practically, the processing of ground observations is complicated, thus strong calculation capability is required to execute the processing. As it is known, there must be some prediction errors existing in satellite trajectory extension, i.e. satellite trajectory predication, due to imperfect satellite trajectory prediction models. Therefore, prediction of the satellite trajectory cannot be extended unlimitedly. Currently, it is possible to predict the satellite trajectory for the up-coming 7 to 14 days.
For the reason mentioned above, only a device with high calculation capability such as a server is sufficient to support the satellite trajectory prediction. The server calculates the predicted satellite trajectory and passes the calculated satellite trajectory or equivalent data set to an AGPS server. Then the AGPS server provides the satellite trajectory prediction or equivalent data set to users through connection. According to the conventional schemes, it is difficult to execute the satellite trajectory prediction on a mobile apparatus such as a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), a smart phone or the like. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and a device for generating GNSS satellite trajectory prediction that can be implemented and resided on a host processor, which can be embedded in a mobile apparatus.